Yuki's Test
by Not Just the Girl Next Door
Summary: Yuki has always treated Shuichi so harshly, but what will happen when Shuichi is so close to death? Very, Very short. Apologies. Just a little language...


I am at home working on my latest novel. I look up at the clock.

"When the hell is that damn brat getting home?"

Just when the words escape my lips the phone rings. Its that damn Hiro, what the hell could he want now? Wait, his voice sounds urgent. I ask him what's going on. He hesitates. What the hell? Spit it out already! I scream in my mind.

"It's Shuichi, he was in an accident." Puh, that damn brat probably went and got himself runnover.

"He's in serious condition." The tone of his voice makes me worry.

"You should probably come over here," he says, "These could be his last moments."

I freeze. My whole world falls apart. I drop the phone and fall to the floor. I can hear Hiro's voice calling for me, but all I can think about is Shuichi, his last moments… I wouldn't have cared tow years ago, but then I met this man. He brought tears to my eyes and pain to my heart, but something drew me to him, something unstoppable. No matter how much I pushed him away, that something kept him by my side. And now he could be gone…forever. I would never be able to hear that dang voice when I get home, never have to cook for that pink-haired brat again…but I've learned to love those things, love every last annoying thing about him, love him.

I get up and go, after asking Hiro for directions. Not thinking, I get into my car. I arrive soon, without even realizing it. Reality snaps back to me when I see Shuichi, his face filled with so much pain. It breaks my heart. He spots me and his face lights up. I nearly sprint over to him, trying to conceal my concern, just as he's trying to conceal his pain. He's trying to protect me. This brings out the tears. I don't want to cry, I don't want to worry him, but I shove my face into his chest, wetting his bloody clothes. He puts his arm over me and tries to comfort me.

"…It's alright, I'll be fine, the doctors are fix me up right quick!..."crap like that.

I look up at him and he gives me a weak, reassuring smile. I want him to hold me forever, but the damn paramedics inform me they need to rush him to the hospital. I want to kill them, but I know it was for the best, I let him go, the pain returning to his face. I race to my car and tailgate the ambulance all the way to the hospital, just barely avoiding several speeding tickets along the way.

I rush to the emergency ward where I barely catch a glimpse of my Shuichi's pink hair being pushed around the corner. I begin to follow, but am stopped by a husky security guard who informs me that that area is off limits.

"I have to get over there! My-…my…" my what? Boyfriend? Lover?

"I'm sorry sir, you must wait in the waiting area." I'm about ready to stab the man.

"But I have to… Shuichi!" I yell, struggling to get past the large man, reaching my hand out in hopes that my Shuichi would grab it, hold it, and tell me it was alright, again, tell me he was alright.

"SHUICHI!"

* * *

I come home from the bar to find a certain pink-haired rock-star asleep on my table, drool leaking from the side of his mouth. By his head is some popcorn and a movie. 

I wonder what the heck is going on when I look again at the movie. I had let it slip once that I thought that that movie may be interesting. He had gone and bought it, and waited up for me all night, or at least as long as he could, so we could watch it together.

I lean over and kiss him gently on the forehead. The boy stirs and whispers

"Yuki…"

I shush him, admiring his adorable sleeping face. Gently I pick him up and carry him to my bed, being careful of the cast still on his leg. He's never slept in my bed before, but I figure, what the hell, he's so cute. I drop him off and take my place next to him. It's kind of cozy sleeping next to his small figure. His heat radiates off him and onto me. He's so warm. I touch his face, so cute. I rub my hand up and down his body, so sexy. I don't want to wake him, but he's so damn cute! I resist the urge, settling to just thinking about him. He does so much for me, little things, maybe, but with so much thought in them. He cares. What do I do in return? I call him a damn brat, he still shows how much he cares. How much of me can one boy take? All I give him is shit and I still have to come home everyday to that kid's stupid grin. No…I don't have to…I get to…I'm so lucky to have him, even if he does get annoying sometimes. I have to show him that I care just as much as he does, even if I don't normally act that way. I care for him, need him, want him ten times more than he can imagine, and it took a fucking stay at the hospital for me to realize it…I'll show him, prove to him that I love him.

* * *

Its super short, I know, I just really wanted to write one about Shuichi and Yuki! I love them so much! Oh yeah! anyway, what did ppl think? 


End file.
